<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noticing You by Sarond2222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072749">Noticing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222'>Sarond2222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake notices the beautiful blonde in her flower shop but didn't expect to be asked out on a date ! How does Blake deal with the confident Yang ? Is Yang as confident as she seems ? How will they're date go?</p><p>Only one way to find out folks !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noticing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake couldn’t stop looking at her, she felt like a complete stalker but she couldn’t help it. This beautiful blonde girl had walked into the shop just a minute ago, her lovely lavender eyes looked around the shop, holding no malice or hatred. “You gonna help her out or just stare into space or just pretend not to be looking or what ?” Blake’s friend, Sun asked.</p><p>Blake looked at Sun before sighing, “I, I don’t know if I can.” She said, now glancing at the flowers surrounding the shop.</p><p>“Why not ?! You talked to customers all the time ! Get out there and talk to her!”</p><p>“But Sun!”</p><p>“No buts !” Sun fired back before pushing Blake toward the Blonde and walked back behind the desk. Now, much closer to the Blonde, she could see how much taller the blonde was, the freckles light lining on her nose and her eyes, thousands of poems could describe how beautiful they were.</p><p>“Seems like your boss got impatient.” She said, in a light joking manner adding a smirk to top it off.</p><p>“Actually, it’s the other way around.” Blake said, slowly, her eyes glance at her wooden flooring before staring back at the blonde face with a small smile. The aura of confidence around the blonde sway, her smirked replaced with an apologetic smile and a few of her freckles were hidden by her embarrassed red cheeks.</p><p>“Ah, geez sorry, my sister always tells me not to flirt with workers or bosses unless I want to get kicked out!” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck with a little bit of a nervous laugh and Blake couldn’t help but get curious.</p><p>“Do you always flirt with staff members ?” Blake asked, her smirk growing a little. The blonde embarrassment grew, her cheek grew even more red.</p><p>“Uh, well no bu-”</p><p>“Then how come your sister warned you to not flirt with staff ?”</p><p>“I um, well you see I-” and that’s when Blake could hold back her laughter, letting it explode out. She could feel the blonde’s eyes staring at her and so try to regain herself.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just you have the aura of confidence about yourself and I just, couldn’t help but laugh when you became a bumbling mess.” Blake admitted, letting out a final small laugh and looking back at the blonde, gave a small relaxed smile.</p><p>“You could say, you shattered me.” The blonde jokes while tapping a glass vase with some flowers and Blake laughed. Unfortunately, those few taps were all needed for the Vase to fall and smash on the ground. The blonde stared at horror before apologizing and Blake laughed even harder. Finally Blake stopped laughing and shook her head.</p><p>“It’s alright, though I can see why you get kicked out of shops.” Blake teased then smiled straight at the blonde.</p><p>“I’m Blake.”</p><p>The Blonde grinned back, “I’m Yang.”</p><p>“Well Yang, How can I help you ?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><em>“You never know what’s around the corner, well you were right about one thing, Sun.”</em> Blake thought as she walked outside a cinema, turns out Yang was flower shopping for her sister “who just suddenly and unexpectedly” called to let her know she wouldn’t be able to go to the cinema tonight, so of course Yang asked Blake to come.</p><p>“Blake ! So glad you could make it !” Yang cheered as she approached the girl, grinning from ear to ear. Blake smiled, hoping that her make-up would hide her blush, Yang’s clear happiness to see her made Blake’s body bubbled and beat her heart a little quicker.</p><p>“Well you did invite me.” Blake said causing Yang to rub her hair.</p><p>“Ah well I suppose I did, anywho ! The film doesn’t start for another hour so I thought we would get good seats and chat ?” Yang said and Blake couldn’t help but agree so the two walked to the screen.</p><p>“So Yang, Your sister suddenly cancelled ?”</p><p>“Ah yeah, said something about being buried in college work, you know the usual, say what college did you go to ?”</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow at that question, “What makes you think I went to college ?”.</p><p>“Well, I mean you’ve been running that flower shop for a few years now.”</p><p>“A few years ? How do you know that ?”</p><p>Yang looked nervous, babbling “Um, uh, my sister’s friend is a regular.” Yang said, Blake raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Weiss Schnee you know Ice queen ? White hair, stared that shoots bullets through you and has a short fuse.” Yang continued and it clicked in Blake’s head. She laughed at the image of Weiss in her head, yelling at Yang for her description, probably shouting <em>“I heard that you Bumbling Blonde Buffoon !”</em>.</p><p>“Yeah I know her, she usually yells at Sun, She’s been going to my shop since my parents owned it, I remember that she had this friend, she used to bring into the shop.” Blake said, Yang seemed to perk up at this.</p><p>“Oh really ? What did he look like ?”</p><p>Blake hummed, clearly thinking, “To be honest, he kind of looked a bit like you, like he was your Uncle or relative.” Blake said, putting her lip back slightly.</p><p>“R-really ? Did you guys ever chat or anything ?” Yang said with a bit of an awkward smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Told a woman she looks like her friend’s friend’s who’s a guy, great going Belladonna, your great at this whole date thing!” </em>
</p><p>“Ah Blake, are you in there ?” Yang waved her hand in front of Blake.</p><p>Blake blinked then looked at Yang with a smile. “We’re at the screen, hope you don’t mind but you kind of zone out.”</p><p>“No sorry I zone out.” Blake said happily, as she looked at the sign stating the screen name, “Screen 4.”. As the two approached the door, Blake quickly grabbed the handle and opened the door.</p><p>“Ladies first.” Blake said with a smile, Yang smiled back as she entered the place.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Here’s your butter popcorn, my lady.” Yang said as she handed Blake her popcorn, giving a little bow and dropping some of her own popcorn.</p><p>Blake laughed as she pulled out her purse, “Thanks, how much do I owe you?”.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll take you coming with me as payment.”</p><p>Blake frowned, “I wanted to come with you so how much?”.</p><p>Yang sat down and looked at Blake. “Blake, it’s fine, really.” Yang said with a sad smile, popping popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>Blake glared at Yang, “Is it because you wanted to ask me out and made up that excuse with your sister?” Blake asked and Yang coughed. Blake looked Yang, ready to help but the Blonde stood and looked at Blake.</p><p>“You knew ?!” Yang asked in complete shock, Blake shrugged.</p><p>“It was kind of obvious.”</p><p>Yang looked at her hands, “I’m sorry, I wanted to ask you but, I got scared and I didn’t know what to and I didn’t know if you wanted to go, so me and my sister made up this stupid plan and-”</p><p>“Yang.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Relax, I’m not Weiss with a short fuse, I get it.” Blake said with a smile, Yang flashed a grinned back.</p><p>“Thanks, I just felt bad and I’m sorry, you know?”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry just, don’t hide stuff from me. I don’t like it when people hide things from me.” Blake said but Yang looked a little nervous, even let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Of course, yeah no.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Soon the film would start, it was a film that Blake had wanted to see, Ninjas of Love. Yang leaned over, whispering into Blake’s ear, “Sorry I forgot to tell you what we were going to see, oh and I asked Weiss what you want to see.” and Blake smiled a little.</p><p>“You really planned this out, didn’t you ?”</p><p>“Well I wanted to make a good impression.”</p><p>“Really ? Have you read any of the books?”</p><p>“Uh no, why? Don’t tell me I needed to read the books to understand this film?”</p><p>Blake giggled, “No but it’s funny that you were going to see this with your sister.” Blake whispered and Yang shot Blake a confused look.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“God damn it Ruby.” Yang groaned while Blake laughed as they walked out of the film. It was a good film, a lot more tamer than the book but still Yang stared at horror, shooting looks at Blake then at back at the screen. Finally texting Ruby saying "You never told me this was a smut film, what the hell Ruby !?”.</p><p>“I thought your sister would have told you before you got the tickets ?” Blake said as Yang groaned as if she realized something.</p><p>“They set me up ! I swear when I get that Ice queen, I’m gonna kill her.” Yang said but Blake couldn’t help but felt bad for her, this wasn’t going Yang’s way. She looked at Yang's hand and took it into her own, it was a little bigger than her own, but she was still able to give it a squeeze.</p><p>
  <em>“Then again I know as small fingers.” </em>
</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, Weiss ordered flowers for Monday, it would be a funny prank if she thought the vase she ordered was ‘broken’.” Blake said with a wink and it was Yang’s turn to laugh which turned to a grin.</p><p>“Actually, I think she asked me to come with her. It would be a shame if someone recorded it.”</p><p>“You’re evil.”</p><p>“I try.” Yang said with a smirk, her swooning confidence coming back. Blake smiled but her eyes say the toilets.</p><p>“I need to go to the toilets, sorry.”</p><p>“Hey no worries, if you got to go, you got to go.” Yang said with a shrug, the two walked straight to the loo but once they were outside, Yang stopped and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Um, Yang ? You coming in ?” and Yang froze. Blake felt confused.</p><p><em>“Maybe her friends don’t always go to the toilet together ? What if she had a bad experience?”</em> Blake thought quickly.</p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to if-” but Yang cut her off, giving off her grinned.</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. I, uh, just didn’t need to go but now that I think about it, I really need to go!” Yang said quickly and Blake nodded. They entered the bathroom, thankfully there were 2 stalls free so they didn’t have to wait but Yang seemed a little nervous. Even quickly rushed out of the room before Blake could even wash her hands. After Blake washed her hands, she followed Yang,who was waiting outside.</p><p>“You ready ?” Yang asked with a smile and Blake nodded but something felt off.</p><p>
  <em>“Yang seems tense and happy ? Maybe I should ask her.” </em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The two strolled out of the cinema, Yang then reached in her bag, “This was the part where I was going to tell you the truth but since we’re passed that part, here.” and hand out a single rose. It was cheesy but Blake would have smiled if something else was on her mind.</p><p>“Yang, I, thank you for the rose I love it.” Blake said, taking the rose and smelling it. The sweet smell filled her nose.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it, I’m sorry about the bathroom back there, there’s something I want to tell you.” Yang said carefully and Blake looked at her.</p><p>“Well there’s a lot I want to tell you actually, I had a good time, I know we didn’t do mostly couple stuff or date stuff but it was good. I would love to go on another date with you.” Yang said, looking down at the ground and Blake could her cheek heating up.</p><p>“Yang I-”</p><p>“Before you answered, there’s something I want to tell you.” Yang said before Blake could say anything and so Blake waited, as Yang mumbled to herself. She looked straight at Blake, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m trans, male to female to be exact.” Yang said quietly and it hit Blake like a truck.</p><p><em>“Of course, It makes so much sense, how did I not see it ?!”</em> Blake thought as she looked at Yang. The blonde seemed to be sweating more and more every second. Finally Blake sighed and shrugged.</p><p>“So what ?” Blake said with a grin, Yang stared at her in confusion.</p><p>“But, I’m not-” Yang said until Blake cut in, not allowing her to finished.</p><p>“No, you are a real woman, maybe not born one, but you are one. Yang, I like spending time with you regardless of your gender. I’ve had more fun with you then I have with most of my friends. I would love to go on more dates with you.” Blake said and suddenly she felt Yang hugged her tightly.</p><p>“Thanks Blake, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Blake hugged back, trying to not stabbed Yang with the thorns of the Rose, thinking of words to say but in the end said nothing, the hug said enough.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and thank you for reading this !</p><p>I wrote this while ago and kind of forgot about it. So I thought "F--- it, it's international women's day, why not post it now?". Honestly I wrote this because I got sick of seeing ONLY smut fanfics with trans character (not all but there is a lot). Is it too much to ask that not every fanfic that has trans character does involved you know what, if that what you want to write fine, I'm saying that's there a serious imbalance.</p><p>Anyway rant over, next time Monster will be getting update, so hope to see you there ! Hope you enjoyed and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>